Inuyasha: The Musical
by Darkblaze666
Summary: What happens when one of Naraku's incarnations escapes and wreaks its own kind of havoc? I'll tell you what happens, every One ends up singing and dancing all of their feelings out thats what. Hope you like it please review... even if u dont like it.
1. Scene 1: Kagome Sings out

Musical Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or songs used in this fic, or the story line it's kinda like the musical episode of Buffy.

Naraku stood on a cliff looking out at the earth. His barrier held nicely and seeing that he decided to go back to the castle. Then his left arm began to bulge and burst. It seemed as if a new incarnation was coming from him unexpectedly. The large ball of veins tumbled down the cliff and Naraku did not go after it but instead watched it roll. He knew who it was. He didn't wish to take control of it yet but instead let it wreak havoc on its own.

The next morning Kagome awoke with a surprise. Inuyasha was already sitting next to her watching her sleep.

"What are you doing?" She quickly squealed.

"I was going to wake you up but Sango wouldn't let me, so I was waiting for you. We have to go. I saw a demon and I think it was being followed buy some of Kikyo's little demon friends."

Kagome sighed. Of course all he cared about was Kikyo. At least that's how it seemed to her. She wished she could just tell him how she felt, how she cared so much about him but he didn't even notice. That he was the only thing she dreamt about. Before she could close her mouth, it came out… all of it… in a nice catchy acoustic song.

Turn it inside out so I can seeThe part of you that's driftin over meCause when I wake you're, you're never thereAnd when I sleep you're, you're everywhereYou're everywhere Just tell me how I got this farJust tell me why you're here and who you areCause every time I lookYou're never thereAnd every time I sleepYou're always there Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyesIt's you I seeYou're everything I knowThat makes me believeI'm not alone...I'm not alone I recognized the way you make me feelI start to think that you might not be realI sense it now the water's getting deepI try to wash the pain away from meAway from me Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyesIt's you I seeYou're everything I knowThat makes me believeI'm not alone....I'm not alone Oohhhh...... When I touch your handIt's then I understandThe beauty lives withinIt's now that we beginYou always light my wayWhenever comes a dayNo matter where I goI always feel you so Cause you're everywhere to meAnd when I close my eyesIt's you I seeYou're everything I knowThat makes me believeI'm not alone... Cause you're everywhere to meAnd when I catch my breathIt's you I breatheYou're everything I knowThat makes me believeI'm not alone... And you're everyone I see,So tell me, do you see me...? Inuyasha stood in front of her almost as confused as he was shocked. Did she really feel this way? And if so why did she choose to explain it… in song? He didn't know what to say, but he saw a quickly rising blush in Kagome's cheeks and decided to say something before she become too embarrassed and ran. "I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry and I-I… wait why did you sing?" Inuyasha could barley find the right words to say so he quickly changed the subject as to why this happened. "Well, I don't know I just felt like I was going to burst and… well then I did." Kagome's cheeks were still so flushed and red that it looked like she had just stood on her head for about an hour. Sango approached them with a confused look on her face. "Did you guys just here music or was that just me imagining things." "Why were you just singing Kagome?" Miroku seemed to appear out of no where, but he must have been close if he had seen Kagome's little show. Inuyasha decided that it was already embarrassing enough for Kagome so he decided they should concentrate more on why it was happening instead of what Kagome had said. "Alright forget that, lets go see if something like this is happening anywhere else." 


	2. Scene 2: Sing it Sango!

I apologize for any grammar problems and for the quality of this story its really poor because for some reason the site won't seem to let everything come up right oh well. I hope you enjoy this story so far. I also apologize for the fact that I have to change some of the words to some songs so they fit better wit the story.  
The song used in chapter 1 was Everywhere By Michelle Branch and the song used in the Chapter is Don't Tell me by Avril Lavigne.  
000000000000000000000000000000000

The gang was walking along to go and find Kaede. They thought she might know something about what was happening. Kilala ran up and jumped into Sango's arms, and then Shippo spotted Kagome and ran to her as well.

"Hi Kagome! Where were you? Did you here the pretty music? Everyone in the village just seems to be breaking into song today!!" Shippo seem ecstatic about all this and began to giggle, obviously finding it wildly funny.

Kagome felt a sudden jolt of relief. She wasn't going crazy, their must be a spell at work. Inuyasha rushed into the hut and attacked Kaede with so many questions that he seemed to be the only one who understood what he was saying. He was getting so worked up that he started to break a sweat just from talking.

"Ay Inuyasha I can't understand a word ye be saying! Slow down boy!" Inuyasha took a deep breath then sighed and hung his head low.

"Kagome will explain"

"Why is everyone breaking into song Kaede?"

"I don't know, but I wish we weren't! Some people just shouldn't sing to be perfectly honest. I myself began to sing about potatoes a few minutes ago! Quite a catchy tune it was." She seemed to drift off in what was like a pleasant memory of the song. Miroku quickly interrupted her thoughts.

"Does there seem to be any bad side effect to this? I mean what kind of demon would want us to sing? It's not as if it's hurting us!"

"Well I did notice few bad outcomes of the singing. People seem to be pouring their heart and soul into the songs. If it continues like this we would have massive chaos. It is fun to watch though a few men farming were doing what seemed to be a dance and song number right on their crops!"

Later that night this song fiasco is still a mystery, but everyone attempts to go on as normal. The gang plans to go tomorrow again for more shard hunting. Miroku decided to get another show at Sango, and asked her to bare his child. Instead of her slapping him in the face as she would normally do, she gave him a deathly serious stare and began to sing…

You held my hand and walked my home, I know

Why you gave me that kiss

It was something like this and made me go oh oh

You wiped my tears got rid of all my fears

Isn't that so?

Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love

Guys are so to trust

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?

The one who, who gives it all away!

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time

Did you think that was something I would do , and cry

Don't try to tell me what to do

Don't try to tell me what to say,

You're better off that way

Don't think that you're charm

And the fact that you're arm is not around my neck

Will get you in my pants

I'll have to kick your ass

And make you never forget

I'm gonna ask you to stop

I really like you a lot

But I'm really upset

So get out of my head

I'm not ganna be mislead

Yea that's what I said

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that?

Girl yea the one who throws it all away

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time

Did you think that was something I would do , and cry

Don't try to tell me what to do

Don't try to tell me what to say,

You're better off that way

I'm better off alone anyway…

Unlike Kagome, Sango did not seem the least bit confused after her little act. She stood tall and proud watching Miroku's shocked face. It felt good for her to finally get all of that off her chest, and she hoped that she made a change in Miroku, one for the better. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Next chapter coming soon, might have song sung by Inuyasha!! I think I found one where he can explain things a little more to Kagome about him and Kikyo… I think don't kill me if I put something else in


	3. Scene 3: Inuyasha explains it all

Ok… I have found a way for this Inuyasha song to work. I changed a few things and I'm sorry to have done it to such an aswome song but I had to in order for it to fit with the way Inuyasha is telling it. Ok the song in this Chapter is Ocean Avenue by Yellow Card

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome approached Inuyasha that night slowly and ever so cautiously. At first she was trying her hardest not to fight but he made it pretty hard to do that.

"Look Inuyasha, I'm sorry you didn't get to go after that demon and Kikyo today. I didn't mean to mess things up as badly as I did. I hope we can continue things as normally as possible."

"Who said I was going after Kikyo? I saw her demon soul stealers, but I didn't specifically say I was trying to find her."

"Well it's kind of obvious I mean why else would you care so much about a demon heading away from us. It's not as if it was in your harms reach!"

"Am I not supposed to care then?"

"You just never do! I mean why else would you care unless you're precious Kikyo was there! You're like obsessed with her!"

"You don't kno what the hell you're talking about! I'm not obsessed with her! Theres just so many things… that are hard to let go… I just…"

There a place off Ocean Avenue

Where I used to sit and talk with her

We were both 16 and it felt so right

Sleeping all day staying up all… night

Staying up all night

If I could show you how things would get better

We could leave this town and run forever

Let you're waves crash down on me and take me away

Theirs a piece of her that's here with me

It's everywhere I go, its everything I see

When I sleep I dream and it gets me by

I can make believe that she's here… tonight

That she's here… tonight

If I could show you how things would get better

We could leave this town and run forever

I know the times over of us together

Let you're waves crash down on me and take me away

I remember the look in her eyes

On the night me were forced o say goodbye

We were hoping not that night

Not there, not then

Were looking up in the same night sky

We keep pretending the sun will not rise

My nights with her are over, there gone

If I could show you how things would get better

We could leave this town and run forever

I know the times over of us together

Let you're waves crash down on me and take me away

Kagome stood breathless, everything began to sink in, she though she knew what he was saying, but if it were so then he was through with Kikyo for good. She did not know if she should ask or if she should wait for him to say it was all true.

"Now you know Kagome. I'm over her, it's just the memories I'm not over, I wish I could have things with her the way they used to be, ill be honest about that, but I know that she's not the same person that she used to be. Looking back on it, I seems like I should have left her so many times, but I just couldn't. Now I'm glad I have you. You're better than she ever was or will be. I know that my days with her are through and I'm happy about it."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and with her permission kissed her. At first it was a shy and childish kiss, but then it became more open and full. To Their dismay, the couple was being unknowingly watched bye none other than Kikyo. Her blood boiled at the sight of the two together, and she decided that as soon as she could, she would get Inuyasha back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You like? Please review; you guys have been great so far thanks. Next Chap… I don't know who I should have sing because I have this all planned out in my head. Its either going to be a duet between Kagome and Inuyasha (cute huh? I have the best song 4 it! At least I love the song lol) or a song of anger and obsession from Kikyo. In later chapters I have a song of Confusion and Jealousy for Kouga, and possible a song, and possible a song of dismay and self pitty for… NARAKU? Yep that's right, the evil hellish half demon himself is having second thoughts about his evil ways! (I don't think it's going to last very long though lolol) Well ill write again soon luv ya much

Kelly

P.S I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM!


	4. Scene 4: Love is in the air

Thanks for reviewing but please do more! I love writing this story because it bring some of my favorite things together Inuyasha, writing, and music! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Well in this chapter the songs are As long as your mine, this song is from the New Musical Wicked. I can't wait to see this show it's going to be amazing I already know all the words to the songs lol. And the other song is Pieces of me by Ashlee Simpson. Enjoy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At least 3 days had past, and the gang was on the road searching for answers. Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't fought once, and the others figured out what happened. All was happy and quiet, aside from the occasional demon. Several demons had done nothing but a dance number as their attack, so they were easily defeated. Others that could talk would sing a song of how they would defeat them and tear their body limb from limb…. They were defeated even easier.

Inuyasha and Kagome were alone where they had set up camp for the remainder of the day. Sango had gone off with Kilala, and Miroku followed soon after with Shippo on his shoulder. They sat side by side. Inuyasha then spoke up, he was a bit self conscious about Kagome's feelings toward him, so he asked.

"Kagome, do I make you… happy?" he cocked his head sideways and raised an eyebrow. She looked at him with a smile on her face.

"There is no way I can tell you how I feel!" Just then a tune started behind her and she knew that she would be forced to sing it out.

"So I guess I'll have to sing it!"

On a Monday I am waiting

On Tuesday I am fading

And by Wednesday I can't sleep

When I come here I here you

And the darkness is a clear view

Cause you've come to rescue me

Fall with you I fall so fast

I can hardly catch my breath

I hope it lasts!

OOHH!!!

It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

OOHH!! Its as if u know me better than I ever knew my self

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody and messy

I get restless and it's senseless

How you never seem to care

When I'm angry you listen

Make me happy

It's your mission

Stop till I'm their

Fall sometimes I fall so fast

When I hit that bottom crash

You're all I have!

OOHH!!

I seems like I can finally rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

OOHH!! Its as if you know me better than I even knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything im about to say?

Am I that obvious?

And if its written on my face

I hope it never goes away

yea

On a Monday I am waiting

And by Tuesday I am fading

Into you're arms

So I can breath

OOHH!!

It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

OOHH!!

It's as if u know me better then I ever knew myself I love how you can tell

OOHH!!

I love how you can tell

OHH!!

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

By the time Kagome had finished Inuyasha had a smile on his face a mile wide. Kagome didn't know what to say. Once again she had expressed some of her deepest feelings to Inuyasha, but this time she felt so relieved.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you feel that way."

Later that night no one had returned yet. Kagome and Inuyasha were lying on the ground next to each other hold hands and looking at the stars. The moment was so perfect and still that it needed to be remembered as long as possible. Just then a Slow and steady beat worked up in the air and soft sweet words spilled from Kagome's mouth.

Kagome:

Kiss me too fiercely

Hold me too tight

I need help believing

You're with me tonight

My wildest dreamings

Could not foresee

Lying beside you

With you wanting me

And just for this moment

As long as you're mine

I've lost all resistance

And crossed some borderline

And if it turns out

It's over to fast

I'll make every last moment last

As long as you're mine

Inuyasha:

Maybe I'm brainless

Maybe I'm wise

But you've got me seeing through different eyes

Some how I've fallen under you're spell

And somehow I'm feeling

It's up that I've fell

Both:

Every moment

As long as you're mine

I'll wake up my body

And make up for lost time

Inuyasha:

To say theirs no future

For us as a pair

Both:

And though I may know

I don't care!

Just for this moment

As long as you're mine

Come be how you want to

And see how bright we shine

Borrow the moonlight

Until it is through

I know I'll be here holding you

As long as you're mine!

For the remainder for the night the just lay almost lifeless just holding each other and basking in their love. The Sango Miroku and Shippo came running in. They were frantically yelling something, but they were so hectic that it was hard to understand them. Sango finally pushed them aside and spoke… breathless she said but two words.

"It's Kikyo"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked it. That second song is one of my favorite songs it's so pretty. If u download it or get the cd you'll see that there are beautiful harmonies and that the two characters (Elphaba and Fiyero) have amazing voices. If you take my advice about this, 2 other amazing songs from wicked are No good deed, and Defying Gravity. Defying gravity is one of the most popular new Broadway songs, and they are both amazing. Well the next chapter will have Kikyo's song. Bet you can't guess what it is! Well until next time, please review and have a nice day!

Love always

Kelly

P.S I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM!!


	5. Scene 5: Kikyo's Obsession

Ok this chapter the song is Stuck by Stacie Orrioco. It's a good song for this I think but a bit… obsessive in real life lol. Well enjoy and Please review!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha pushed his way through loose brush in the forest as fast as he could. Kagome was trailing behind him but not fast enough to keep up at a good speed. He had clearly instructed for the others to stay back at the camp and they did as said. When he reached a clearing Kikyo stood in the middle with what seemed like nothing in her hands, but a small bottle.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?"

"Come with me Inuyasha, that is if u want you're new little girl friend to live"

"What are you talking about? If you hurt Kagome I swear I'll-"

"Oh buy you won't be able to stop me. You see this little bottle I have? Well this could mean life or death for the little wench"

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome finally caught up and when she did she saw Inuyasha walking away with Kikyo. Heartbroken she cried out to him.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?"

"I have to Kagome. You know I love you, and I have to in order to save you., I'll comeback I swear it."

With that They slowly disappeared into the deep dark forest. Kagome could do nothing now but go back and pray for his safety, return, and love for her.

Off in a small hut in another clearing in the forest Kikyo through Inuyasha onto a small chair. She walked up to him seductively and began to sing.

I can't get out of bed today

Or get you off my mind

I just can't seem to find a way

To get you off my mind

I ain't trippin' I'm just missin'

You know what I'm sayin'

You know what I mean

Every now and then

When I'm all alone

I'd be wishing you would find then

And want me home

Say you want me back

But you never do

I feel like such a fool

There's nothing I can do

I'm such a fool for you

I can't take it

What am I waiting for?

My hearts still breaking

I miss you even more

And I can't take it

The way I could before

I hate you

But I love you

I can't stop thinking of you

It's true

I'm stuck on you

Our loves a broken record

That's been skipping in my head

I keep singing yesterday

Why we got to play these games were playing?

I ain't trippin' I'm just missin'

You know what I'm sayin'

You know what I mean

Every now and then

When I'm all alone

I'd be wishing you would find then

And want me home

Say you want me back

But you never do

I feel like such a fool

There's nothing I can do

I'm such a fool for you

I can't take it

What am I waiting for?

My hearts still breaking

I miss you even more

And I can't take it

The way I could before

I hate you

But I love you

I can't stop thinking of you

It's true

I'm stuck on you

I can't take it

What am I waiting for?

My hearts still breaking

I miss you even more

And I can't take it

The way I could before

I hate you

But I love you

I can't stop thinking of you

It's true

I'm stuck on you

She finished her song and bye that time she was strattled on top of him and undoing his Kimono. He was so caught up in trying to understand the song thet he barley noticed what was going on. Then it all hit him and he forcefully through her off of him.

"Are you happy Kikyo? I heard you're little song! Can I go now?"

"Did it mean nothing to you at all? Don't you understand? I still love you Inuyasha!"

"I know, and I just don't seem to care anymore. I'm flattered I guess, that you would risk the life of another for me, but not when it's the woman I love."

"Fine leave! Go off with little Kagome! You know she will leave you, and you will come crawling back to me!"

Inuyasha made it back that night all in one piece, and Kikyo spent the rest of the next few days sprawled on the ground lying in her own tears.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end is a bit depressing but I hate Kikyo lol. I hope you liked it. My next chapter is going to have either just Naraku's song, or it will have Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna's songs. You have to review and tell me what you would rather have please do so ASAP!! That way when I write it I can go off what u want. Well have a nice day.

Love Always

Kelly

P.S I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM!!!


	6. Scene 6: Naraku's Second thoughts

Ok these next three chapters are based in Naraku's Castle. One chapter is for Naraku and his thoughts, one is for Kanna and her inner thoughts, and one is for Kagura and well u get the point. The song in this chapter is Away From the Sun by 3 doors down (1 of my favorite groups) Enjoy and review please.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku sat in his dark room all alone… as usual. This new incarnation had caused more trouble than he thought. It was great aside from the fact that well… he feared that maybe people expressing their feelings might have more of a positive effect than negative. Although people would end up in terrible fights and battles due to the songs, they would eventually be worked out again because of the songs, which was no fun for him. He also began to have very deep and confusing thoughts. Thoughts that maybe all the things he was doing… all the people he was killing… that well that it wasn't worth it. He began to miss… being civil and… mortal. Then through his thoughts came a song

It's down to this

I've got to make this life make sense

Can anyone tell what I've done?

I miss the life

I miss the colors of the world

Can anyone tell where I am

Cause now again I've found myself so far down

Away from the sun

That shines into the darkest place

I'm so far down

Away from the sun

Away from the sun again

I'm over this

I'm tired of living in the dark

Can anyone see me down here

The feelings gone

There's nothing left to lift me up

Back into the world I know

Cause now again I've found myself so far down

Away from the sun

That shines into the darkest place

I'm so far down

Away from the sun

That shines to light the way for me

To find my way

Back into the arms I care about

The ones like me

I'm so far down

Away from the sun again

OOOOHHHHH!!!

YEAH!!

Oooo nnnoooo

It's down to this

I've got to make this life make sense

And now I can't do what I've done

Cause now again I've found my self

So far down

Away from the sun

That shines to light the way…

For me

Cause now again I've found myself so far down

Away from the sun

That shines into the darkest place

I'm so far down

Away from the sun

That shines to light the way for me

To find my way

Back into the arms I care about

The ones like me

I'm so far down

Away from the sun again

He looked around the room to make sure that no one was there to have heard him. He was alone. Still. Alone. Darkness. It was normal for him. Almost too normal, and yet comforting. Those thoughts were ridiculous. There was no other place for him than in the dark.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please review, have a nice day!

Love Always

Kelly

I Love Orlando Bloom


	7. Scene 7: Kanna's Reflection

Hey all thanks for the reviews! I know you probably hate this but I'm gong to respond real quickly to some of them.

Angelicbrat- I love your pen name. And I love your idea it would fit really well and I would definitely put it in their but I already have the next four or five chapters planned out. Maybe I'll have them get in a fight at the end and do it. Thank you so much for the great idea!!

Inuyasha-520- Thank you, but I'm a girl oh well call me what you want as long as you read my story and review I'm happy!

Bluerain1984- thanks so much for sticking with my story! You and a few others have been reading since the first chapter and haven't stopped reviewing! Thank you so much!! And I want to see Jeckel and Hyde Really bad! I have never heard that song before but I'll find it and listen to it. I just had to use a song from wicked and none of the others would fit well lol because they all go with the show lol. Thank you though!!

Pixiepam- Thank you for staying with my story and reviewing so much!!

Inuyashaslittlegirl- um….. Please don't kill me… and what did I do to make you hate me? Oh well please keep reading and reviewing!

Everyone else- Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm totally open for suggestions or songs that you think I should use. Just tell me the situation and song, who should sing it and who their singing it to. Thank you again Keep Reviewing!

P.S I Love Orlando Bloom!!!!

NOW ON TO THE SHOW!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanna sat alone in a room of Naraku's castle. She stared deeply into her mirror. Many souls lost souls swam through the surface. Some looked at her begging for her to set them free, other watched her with fear. She stared at them all with confusion in her eyes. So many souls, all of which she stole, so many people now dead because of her. She didn't know what think of it all. She hated being pushed around by Naraku and not being able to do anything about it, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. Nothing but stare at the souls and… her reflection.

Look at me

You may think you see who I really am

But you'll never know me

Everyday

It's as if I play a part

Now I see if I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see?

Staring strait back at me

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside

I am now

In a world where I have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow

I will show the world what's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see

Staring strait back at me

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside

There's a heart that must be free

To fly

That burns with the need to know the reason why

Why must I follow him?

Forced to kill

Spread fear and sin

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hid

I won't pretend that I'm

Someone else

For all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside??

When will my reflection show who I am inside

Just then after her last note she saw a glimmer of herself in the mirror on a country side with what seemed to be a normal family. They showed such love and affection for her, unlike Naraku. She knew that her mind was playing tricks on her, and that it could never be. She was force to be a slave for Naraku… for eternity.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depressing I know, but I just had to put in that song and its perfect for Kanna cuz you know… reflection… her mirror. Whatever lol. Well please reveiew and keep reading!

Love Always

Kelly

P.S. I Love Orlando Bloom


	8. Scene 8: Kaguras confidence build up

Keep reviewing!! I forgot last time to put that the song was Reflection. That song was originally used in Mulan; it's a great Disney movie. It was also sung buy Christina Aguilera. The song being used in this chapter is Dust in the wind by Sarah Brightman

000000000000000000000000000

Kagura sat in a room in Naraku's Castle. She needed to find a way to be free. Free forever from Naraku's grasp. Nothing seemed to matter anymore but finding a way out, everything else was just… dust in the wind.

I close my eyes

Only for a minute and the moments gone

All my dreams

Pass before my eyes in curiosity

Dust in the wind

All they are is dust in the wind

Same old song

Just a drop of water in an endless sea

All we do crumbles to the ground

Though we refuse to see

Dust in the wind

All we are is dust in the wind

Don't hang on

Nothing last for ever but the earth and sky

It slips away

And all you're money won't another minute buy

Dust in the wind

All we are is dust in the wind

Dust in the wind

Everything is dust in my wind

Her strength and confidence was built up, and even though deep down she knew it was pointless, she thought that she would try to escape again.

000000000000000000000000000

I'm sorry it's really short… and well….really bad I know but I had to give Kagura a song and well this one had wind in it and gave her some more confidence so I through it in.

Review please… even though this sucked lol.

Love Always

Kelly

P.S. I Love Orlando Bloom


	9. Scene 9: Miroku oh no

Ok in this chapter I'm only using part of a song and the song is Baby Got Back. You all know this song and I'm sure you can guess who's going to be singing it!! I'd like to thank ainominako for suggesting this song… I'm using it! Lol. PLEASE REVIEW!!

0000000000000000000000000000

The gang had been traveling for about 2 days and had only broken into song about 13 times, all of which were just short songs about… mostly nothing. Finally the gang reached a town where people were breaking into song left and right. There was even one man singing a song about mustard! The town was filled with beautiful women. Kagome and Sango spotted a few girls of which Miroku was drooling over and it seemed as if each one had an oddly large butt. Then Kagome began to whisper to Sango about it.

Kagome:

Oh my god Sango

Look at her butt

It's so big

I mean she looks like one of those monk guys girlfriends

Who likes those Monk guys anyway?

The only reason they talk to her is because she looks like a total wench

Sango:

I mean her butt it's just so big!

It's so round and out there

It's so…

Gross!

Miroku:

I like big butts

And I cannot lie!

You other brothers can't deny

When a girl walks in

With an itty bitty waist

And a round thing in you're face

You get sprung!

Wanna pull up front

Cuz you noticed that butt was stuffed

Deep in the pants she's wearin'

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring!

OH BABY!

I wanna get with ya

And take you're picture!

My home boy tried to warn me

But that butt you got

Makes me so-

Before he could even get half way through he was waked on top of the head with an especially large boomerang. Then to add to his bumps several other women from the village came and whacked him on the head with various objects. Inuyasha stood over him and laughed for a while until the whole town began to break into sudden chaos. Everyone was running in all directions and he needed to find out why. Just then he found the source of the problem. A man in was frantically dancing, and although you would think he would be happy, his face showed terror, fear, and confusion. Most odd about this man was that he was lighting in flames and burning, while dancing. Inuyasha yelled to him but he could not stop or even speak. He finally began to scream from the pain, and just then some one walked up behind him laughing.

He looked as if he was a normal man but the he opened his eyes and they were glowing bright red. He snapped his fingers and the dancing man turned to a flaming pile of ashes. The demon looked at Inuyasha and did nothing but flash him a sly smirk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Short I know I'm sorry. Please review.

Love Always

Kelly

P.S. I Love Orlando Bloom


	10. Scene 10: Life is but a song with Songu

Ok everyone now you get to see who the demon guy is. The song in this Chapter is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It's one of my favorite shows. The song is from the Musical episode, Once more with Feeling. It's sung by the bad dude in that episode (his name is sweet) but in this… well its not.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who are you?" Inuyasha hollered to the tall figure. The man did nothing for a moment but look at him. Then he spoke in a deep sexy voice that almost sounded like a song.

"You must be Inuyasha. I have heard countless songs about you. You seem to be quite the popular hero among the people."

"Answer my question before I pull you're lala lungs out of you're chest."

"Funny too! I'm Songu and, well let me sing out just who I really am."

Songu:

I'm the heart of swing

I'm the twist and shout

When you gatta sing

When you gatta let it out

You call me and I come runnin'

I turn the music on

And bring the fun in

Now were partyin'

That's what it's all about

Cause' I know how you feel man

I know just what you feel man

Kagome Speaking:

So you're a good demon? Bringing the fun in and all that?

Songu singing again:

All these melodies go on too long

Then that energy starts to come on

Way to strong

All those hearts laid open that must sting

Plus some customers start combusting

That's the penalty

When life is but a song

Inuyasha refused to let him finish his song and angrily burst in.

"What do you think you're doing? People aren't meant to sing there way through life! And their definitely not supposed to burn into ashes. So I think it's about time I take you down."

Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsaiga and charged at Songu. When he went to hit him a barrier identical to Naraku's came up. Inuyasha flew backward and landed harshly on the ground. He looked at Songu in confusion and frustration, but what he saw in his eyes baffled him even more. Songu was just as confused as Inuyasha was. He touched the walls of the barrier almost like he was examining it. He looked at the crowd trying to look strong and brave, but he still looked bewildered and puzzled.

"I have to leave you all for now, but I'll be back to finish things off with this weakling, and that's a promise!"

With that Songu faded in to but a mere shadow, and then both the shadow and barrier were gone. Kagome and The others helped Inuyasha up, and Shippo poked his head out from behind Kagome. Then he stated the obvious

"WOW! I think we have a bit of a problem!"


	11. Scene 11: Kouga's serinade

Ok here's the deal. This story is going to be slowing down a lot because school for me is starting soon and my parents are making me go to bed earlier. I only write at night because I don't like anyone knowing I write about this stuff (no one I know in real life except for a few friends that live in Florida knows about how I like anime so that's why I can't write in the day or when people are up.) Any way point is I'm not going to be wringing as much as I've been before. I need song ideas for Sesshomaru, Shippo, and well anyone else that you can think of. I would like the songs to be as modern as possible. Sesshomaru's song should be about… paint torture stuff like that but not love!! Shippo's song should be cute and silly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The gang didn't know what to do so they decided to ask around. Kagome had thought up the idea of going to ask Kouga. At first Inuyasha made it clear that it was out of the question, but then Kagome convinced him that they didn't have anywhere else to go. The gang was on their way to Kouga's territory when a whirl wind quickly came to a halt at Kagome's feet. Kouga stood in front of her with an ear to ear smile on his face.

"Yo Kagome. Were you coming over to see me?"

"Back of you poor excuse for a demon."

"Actually Kouga we were on our way to see you. We needed to see if you know anything about this-"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence she was caught up in a whirlwind of speed. She opened her eyes and she then realized that once again Kouga had grabbed her and was now probably taking her back to his den. When they arrived Kouga set Kagome gently down in a pile of leaves and furs.

"Kouga, why did you do that? Now Inuyasha will be furious with us both and my friends will be worried sick on trying to find me. That was a terrible idea! I need to get back now."

Kouga looked at her longingly, his eyes gazed as if she were a goddess of some sort. Then a tune began to hum in the air and Kouga began to sing.

Somewhere their speaking

It's already coming in

Oh and it's rising at the back of you mind

You never could get in

Unless you were fed in

And now you're here and you don't know why

But under skinned knees

And the skid marks

Past the places where you used to learn

You howl and listen

Listen and wait for

The echo's of angels who won't return

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why

You're waiting for someone

To put you together

You're waiting for someone to push you away

There's always another

Wound to discover

There's always something else you wish he'd say

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why

But you'll just sit tight

And watch it unwind

It's only what you're asking for

And you'll be just fine

When all this unwinds

It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island

And into the highway

Past the places where you might have turned

You never did notice

But you still hide away

Anger of angels who won't return

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why

I am everything you want

I am everything you need

I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be

I say all the right things

At exactly the right time

But I mean nothing to you and you don't know why

And I don't know

Why Why Why

And I don't know

Kouga stared at Kagome the same way that he had before he started the song. He began to walk out but Kagome stopped him.

"You don't know what you're talking about Kouga. You may think you love me, but you don't know what love is yet. I know that I love Inuyasha and I am pretty sure that he loves me back. Now I'm going to go wait for my friends, and I don't want you to ever call me you're woman or anything like that ever again. My heart is taken."

And with that Kagome walked out and sat waiting for her friends. Kouga knew that he cold say nothing to change her mind so he sat down where she had listened to him sing. Soon enough Inuyasha and the others came and got Kagome. The left in a flash, no arguing involved. Kouga sat for the rest of the night and did nothing but sulk and think of what could have been with him and Kagome.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok done with that chapter. The song in this chapter was Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon. Please review and keep reading. Also please post song ideas like I said before.

Love always

Kelly

P.S. I Love Orlando Bloom


	12. Scene 12: He's Back

Ok the song in this chapter is only like a little tiny piece but its Why Can't we be friends by Smash Mouth. Enjoy and please review.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been almost 2 days since Kagome was brought back from Kouga's. The group was moving slow… mostly due to the heavy emotional baggage. Inuyasha and Kagome had said few words to each other for fear of fighting, or upsetting the one another. At one point they began to fight on where to set up camp! Then Shippo shoved himself in the middle… of course he attempted to express it… in song.

Why can't we be friends?

Why can't we be friends?

Why can't we be friends?

Why can't we be friends?

Before Shippo could even take another breath Inuyasha bonked him over the head. He couldn't stand listening to Shippo normally… so what made the little shit think he was going to listen when he was singing? Kagome looked at him with ice cold eyes and that's when he really cracked.

"What did I do wrong Kagome? I mean come on you were the one who was all friendly with Kouga… again!!"

"ME?? I wasn't the one who was willingly going off into lord knows where with my x!!!!! Kouga sang to me about how he thought he was the perfect man for me… and about how I should leave you! And do you know what I said? I said to him that he was wrong and he didn't know what he was talking about and that you were the one for me! You are the one I want!"

Inuyasha once again was breathless. He had to constantly be reminded that what he was living was real and that she really did love him. Shippo knew he had no place in the conversation so he left to go off and find Kilala and Sango… maybe Miroku too. Inuyasha looked deeply into Kagome's eyes which were now brimmed with tears. He hated to see her in pain. He walked closer to her, at first she backed away and closed her eyes, but then she did nothing but stands and let the hot tears run down her face. Inuyasha held her face in his hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Then he slowly lunged in for a kiss. At first it was small and childish kiss, but then it became more passionate and intense. The two came back to catch their breath and looked into each others eyes. Kagome began to laugh for an unknown reason.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked

"It's just… I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was ever angry at you." She ran her hand down his arm and laid on his chest for a little. Then a blood curdling shriek followed by loud deep laughter ripped through the air. The couple looked at each other and then Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back and they made their way toward the noise. They saw standing before them a woman dancing and burning. Tears and down her face and quickly turned into vapor due to the heat. Next to her stood none other that Songu himself. He snapped his fingers and the woman turned to dust. He smiled viciously looked at Inuyasha and spoke.

"Another one bites the dust wouldn't you say Inuyasha?"


	13. Scene 13: No lies in his eyes

Ok the song in this chapter is Headstrong by Trapt. I'm having problems on where to put a song for sesshomaru in so a song for him might come alil later just cuz I can't seem ta figure out how ta fit him in da story. If you have any ideas do tell please lol.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha's stared at Songu stunned. How could he kill people for spite the way he did. It didn't seem to make sense. That woman could have been someone's mother, wife, daughter, anything… and he took her from the people who loved her within the snap of his fingers. Fire burned in Inuyasha's eyes, he became so infuriated that he did not know what to do other than strike. He pulled the Tetsiega from its sheath and leapt into the air.

"You must die Songu!!!" he shouted loud enough for china to hear him. When he struck him he was blown back with an amazing force, but when he was a vision came to him. He saw Songu persuading people to sing for him. When the people refused he forced them to against their will. Once he had control of their voice he found his way into their minds and gave them thoughts of suicide and death. He convinced them that if they would dance willingly for him then he could take away their emotional pain. When the people would dance he would set them to flames with his powers and only then did he have full control over them. He could force them to do anything and if they did not listen they would turn to ash.

"I know what you're doing Songu! You keep these people under you're control, then you can have them do anything you want them to do, or else they die."

"Well my boy I thought you would never catch on! It took me so long to finally get a vision of it all into you're head, but if I could finally get a vision in their… that means I can get my mind control in their also!"

Songu's eyes began to squint as he concentrated on his target. Inuyasha felt a writhing pain in his head and then the images came.

Over in another part of the forest Miroku and Sango sat at a stream drinking some water due to their extreme thirst. Miroku had been oddly quiet lately and it was beginning to dawn on Sango that he was either not feeling well or something was terribly wrong with him. She decided it wouldn't hurt to ask so she did.

"Miroku, are you ok? What's the Problem?"

Then Miroku began to sing, at first to himself then he turned to Sango, grabbed her hands and sang to her.

So she says what's the problem baby?

What's the problem? I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it

Every time I think about it

Can't stop thinking bout it

How much longer will I take to cure this?

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (Love)

Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing bout love

Come on Come on

Turn a little faster

Come on Come on

The world will follow after

Come on Come on

Cause everybody's thing bout love

So I said I'm a snow ball running

Running down into spring that's coming

All this love melting under blue skies

Belting out sunlight

Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it but theirs no escaping you're love

Come on Come on

Move a little closer

Come on come on

I wanna hear you whisper

Come on come on

And settle down inside my love

Come on Come on

Jump a little higher

Come on come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on come on

I think I'm

Once upon a time in love

Were accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm in love, I'm in love

I'm in love, I'm in love

I'm in love, I'm in love

Accidentally

I'm in love, I'm in love

I'm in love, I'm in love

I'm in love, I'm in love

Accidentally

Come on come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on come on

Just get yourself inside my love

I'm in love!

Sango had no idea what to say. This was one of the most unexpected things to ever happen to her, and she was attacked by random demons when least expected. She could do nothing but stare into his eyes. She expected him to rub her ass or grab her thigh, but he only looked strait back at her, no smirk on his face no lies in his eyes, just truth, and love. He was telling the truth. She had no idea if she should slap him or kiss him. If she were to walk away, then it might all be forgotten and she might never get another chance, but if she were to accept his love then she might loose him one day soon because of his wind tunnel. She knew their was a big chance, but she didn't care, and with that last thought she turned around and walked away, tears brimming her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok don't worry I'm a big Sango and Miroku fan so things will probably end up good… unless I get angry 1 day which is very possible being that I'm in school now. Who knows… also find out whats up with Inuyasha and all that. Well keep reading and reviewing.

Love Always

Kelly

I Love Orlando Bloom


	14. Scene 14: Standing up

Ok in this chapter I'm using Headstrong. Its by Trapt. Enjoy and review please.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome's legs ran as fast as they could take her. She knew there was no way she could escape him. He was nothing but a monster and she could do nothing but attempt to hide, although his keen sense of smell would easily pick her out from the rest of the forest. And so she continued to run. She tried to contemplate some sort of plan in her mind but it was pointless, then he caught her. He grabbed her by her long flowing hair and jerked her back until she was breathlessly and painfully leaning against his chest.

"Please! Inuyasha it's me! Can't you tell it's me Kagome?! Please I'm you're friend try and remember!"

It was almost as if he couldn't here her. He just spun her around and stared into her eyes. The ripe emotion of fear and pain was seeping through. He could see that she was attempting to hide it but there was no use, she was terrified, and that just fed his anxiety. As she struggled to get free he found himself more and more amused. Then she managed to break free, and when she did she quickly went for her arrows. As she poised one with her bow Inuyasha ran and attacked her. Then there was a shrill scream and she was gone. Within seconds he had killed her. She lay lifeless underneath his hot pulsating body. He did this to her. He killed the one he loved, and the one who so fiercely loved him back. He killed Kagome.

The world around him began to blur and then he found himself in a black abyss. None of it had been real. It was nothing more than a nightmare, but if it was then where was he now. Then he heard a deep voice beginning to speak to him.

"It won't be long Inuyasha."

"It won't be long until what? Who are you? What are you talking about? Show you're self you coward!"

"I am just as much of a coward as you're self. It won't be long, not long at all."

"What do you mean? Not long until what?"

"Until the little vision you just received comes true. She isn't safe with you. You're nothing but an animal, a dirty killing animal. Soon Inuyasha soon."

Then from the darkness appeared Songu. He had a slight smirk on his face and a bright gleam in his eye. He held in his left hand what looked like a crystal ball. He tossed it back and forth from right to left hand and then held it out for Inuyasha to see.

"She will die, and you will be the one to kill her. You know it, but you just won't admit it. That's the real reason why you couldn't come to tell her you're real feelings. You knew you would hurt her. Now you're just ignoring the fact in order to get a good… time out of her"

"Don't you dare say that you piece of shit. You don't know my feelings for her; you don't know feelings at all!"

"Don't I? How else is it that I am able to create songs for people to express their own feelings with? How is it that every song that they sing, and I just happen to inspire them with, expresses their exact feelings dead on? How else Inuyasha?"

"I'm not going to take this from you any more!"

Circling your

Circling your

Circling your head

Contemplating anything you ever said

Now I see the truth I got a doubt

A different motive In your eyes I know about

See you later

I see your fantasy

You wanna make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, inside of your head yea, well now that's over

I see your motives inside

Decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I now that you are wrong

Headstrong I'm Headstrong

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest

First impressions got to be your very best

I see your full of shit and that's alright

Thays how you play, I guess you get through every night

Well now that's over

I see your fantasy

Want to make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, inside of your head yea

Well now that's over

I see your motives inside

Decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I now that you are wrong

Headstrong I'm Headstrong

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

I won't give everything away

This is not where you belong

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about your motives inside

Your decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I now that you are wrong

Headstrong I'm Headstrong

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

I won't give everything away

Cuz this is not where you belong.

Songu simply looked at Inuyasha and began to clap. He seemed to find Inuyasha's deep song amusing in some way. It was sickening to see him laugh.

"Now wasn't that a perfect song? It shows just how selfish you are, that you won't leave Kagome in order to save her. You would rather have moment of happiness and have her wind up dead in an eternity of wandering the earth as a lost spirit, then actually let her go and give her a chance at an actual normal and happy life. Do you really want her to wind up like Kikyo?"

"You know nothing! Kagome would stick with me until death and knows I would never do anything to hurt her! She would never end up like Kikyo, she is a different person and makes different decisions than Kikyo did. No matter what you say I know that Kagome is safer with me than she would be with anyone else and she needs me! So go, I'll give you a chance now because the next time I see you, I will kill you."

Songu smirked again and then faded into the darkness. Then the light began to breakthrough the barrier that was holding Inuyasha in this alternate dimension. He was standing back where he was before the visions started. Kagome stood next t him with hot tears sliding down her cheeks. She was gripping onto his arm and crying.

"It's ok Kagome, I'm back. He can't take me away; I will always be with you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok hope you liked. More coming soon please review mwah

Kelly

I Love Orlando Bloom


End file.
